


Porgs on the Island

by Fire_Fox_0111



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Fox_0111/pseuds/Fire_Fox_0111
Summary: A porg-related poem based on Seamus Heaney’s “Storm On The Island”. Nothing spectacular, just a bit of light-hearted poetry for May the 4th.





	Porgs on the Island

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ice_Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Fox/gifts).



We are not scared: we may be short and squat,

With tiny wings, but we are bold and brave.

This wizened Jedi has never troubled us 

Too much, so as you see, we have no fear 

Of lightsabers at all. Nor are we scared 

Of the Caretakers who prove company on Ahch-To.

Yet when the wind blows full blast, we Porgs

Can raise a tragic chorus in a gale

So you can listen to our squawking cries

Forgetting that it pummels your stone hut too.

You might think that Wookiees are a threat

Since that big one barbecued Cousin Dave,

But no: we stood our ground, gave him the big eyes

And now he’s like a tame pussycat.

We just sit tight while we wait here 

For the storm to blow over. It seems a harsh life

But our island is safe: though we seem helpless and small

Strangely enough, we have nothing to fear.

 


End file.
